A Memory
by yaoigirl666
Summary: Shaggy enjoys a private moment and a fond memory. Might add to this later but a one-shot for now.


It was a sunny day. The gang had stopped for ice cream and had chosen to enjoy their treats next to a beautiful lush green park. Shaggy rested against a wall of the van, partially concealed while he finished his joint.

He sat lazily watching a volleyball game while smoking and enjoying his frozen treat. As he watched the game his mind began to wonder. Back to that time long ago, when he had taught at that school. He had been a volleyball coach. The parents had loved him, especially the fathers...

He lay on his back and closed the van's lift gate. The gang had elected to go for a walk with Scoob while they finished their ice cream, it would be a while before they would be back.

He took a long drag from his jay and began to trail his fingers down his chest. As he exhaled he slipped his hand under his shirt to twist and pinch his nipples.

 _Sharp teeth nipped at sensitive flesh as a cold tongue soothed the bites. The teeth showed no mercy to the prone chest, the mouth left stinging nips peppered across the pale skin._

Another drag. This one bigger and pulled deeper into his lungs. His hand wrapped around his throat as he held his breath.

 _The clawed hand wrapped around his throat. "Say it." came the thick voice next to his ear. "Let me hear you give it up."_

" _Bite me."_

 _The teeth sank into flesh with no hesitation. Suddenly every nerve was alive and the man above him was much too far away._

Another drag. The joint half gone now, he moved his hand to his fly and undid his pants. He sighed out the burning smoke as his hand rubbed his throbbing member through his cotton boxers. He set his joint aside and pushed his pants and underwear down past his ass. His cock sprang up, slapping against his navel. He relit his jay and began to work his cock.

 _He grabbed at the man above him, wrapping his legs around his captor's hips. "Please" came a soft moan._

" _Please what?" Came a purr from inside Shaggy's mind. "Vhat is it you Vant from me my boy?" A hard length was pressed roughly against his ass._

" _Please...fuck me."_

 _His pants were torn, the teeth ripped from his neck, and he was flipped onto his stomach so he was bent over the ornate wooden desk. He shivered as the cold tongue began to lav at his hole. "You're twitching," A nip to one of his cheeks "You can't wait can you, my little whore?" Vlad traced a sharp fang down to Shaggie's balls, where they gently bit down._

 _Shaggy froze "N-no." he whispered quietly. Vlad instantly pulled away. A gentle kiss was then applied to the bite, a silent apology. Vlad stood and laid against Shaggie's back. He felt the hard prick behind him line up with his hole. He shifted his hips back slightly to meet his lover's cock._

 _Suddenly he was being split in two. There was not stretching, no time to adjust, suddenly he was just being roughly fucked against the hardwood desk. The fangs sank back into his neck and he felt a rush of sensation rip through him. "Oh my god, please harder!" He begged like a shameless whore for his lover's cock._

" _You vant more, boy?" The voice rippled through Shaggy's mind, making him buck his hips against Vlad. The sharp claws dug into his hips as the cock inside him thrust in further and faster. A slight adjustment in the angle made Shaggy see stars._

The joint was finished now. Shaggy's fingers worked his hole while his hand tugged his cock. The memory was so clear in his mind. He had never been fucked like that by anyone else but Dracula. He had felt used like an object yet cherished like a treasure all at once.

 _The thrusts slowed and the fangs were withdrawn slowly this time. Shaggy felt a forked tongue lave gently at the wound, quickly staunching the blood flow._

 _He was picked up and carried over to the bed. Vlad gently tossed him onto the mattress and stepped between his legs. He hooked his hand under the scruffy chin and jerked the hippy's face upward. His eyes were glowing red from feeding. "Who do you belong to?"_

" _You, master." Came the prompt reply as he spread his legs and laid back on the bed, baring himself shamelessly. "Please, claim me." His plea was answered as his lover thrust back into him, wrapping his hand around his need as well._

Shaggy arched his back and bit his lip to stifle his moans as he covered his hand with his orgasm. He lay still, panting for a few minutes as he caught his breath. Then the sound of distant voices spurred him into action. He grabbed a napkin to wipe away the evidence and pulled up his pants. He decided to open up the van to help the smell of pot and sex. He then climbed out and ran ahead to meet his friends.

"Hey, Shaggy!" Came Fred's voice. We got a call from one of Daffney's aunts. There have been reports of strange disappearances in her hometown, Transylvania." Shaggy felt a twist in his stomach, from nerves or shock... or maybe excitement. "Who knows, maybe we'll run into a vampire." Said Fred, jokingly.

Shaggy laughed, "Yea, maybe."


End file.
